


Ikebukuro's mushiest

by AmkiTakk



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Raijin Days, Trans Orihara Izaya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmkiTakk/pseuds/AmkiTakk
Summary: They met in high school, courtesy of their mutual friend Shinra. It was explosive, to say the least. Ikebukuro will forever remember this as the day the ones known as the two most dangerous men of Ikebukuro and Shinjuku met, for better and worse.[NOV 11, 2020 - BEING REWRITTEN, THIS VERSION WON'T BE UPDATED ANYMORE]
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill, unbetaed yada yada yada.  
> Anyway I really like the idea of them being mushy AS FUCK.  
> I have no plot planned for this fic, and the rating might go up to T, maybe M if I'm feeling spicy.  
> Updates are *shrug emoji*.  
> ALSO, I really like trans!Izaya so while it's not relevant in the first chapters, it'll be mentioned later on. :3c

They met in high school, courtesy of their mutual friend, Shinra. It was explosive, to say the least. Ikebukuro would forever remember this as the day the ones known as the two most dangerous men of Ikebukuro and Shinjuku met, for better and worse.

Shinra thought introducing them right after one of Shizuo's rampages, when adrenaline was still pumping high in his body, was a wonderful idea. Izaya honestly hadn't meant to provoke him with his clapping, he had been truly impressed by this human's amazing strength, but Shizuo, in his rage-filled tunnel vision, took it as mockery, and the rest was history.

They went on a chase that destroyed an unholy amount of both public and private property, and the raging blonde even ended up getting ran over by a speeding truck... only to immediately get up and get back to chasing the one he would later call “the Flea” thanks to his ability to jump around so damn much, into various streets and alleyways of the city.

Now, Izaya knew his way around Ikebukuro quite well, and he'd planned to lose Shizuo and get his injuries treated at Shinra's because the beast had managed to graze him with an uprooted street sign, and he'd rather be safe than sorry, you never know what diseases he could catch from the rusted metal of the sign.

Unfortunately, he learned that day that Shizuo was nothing if not unpredictable and extremely persistent, and managed to keep up with him the whole time and finally corner him in a dead end. He threw Izaya against the dirty brick wall of the alley they were in and kept him pinned there with a hand on his chest and the other holding his hands over him (and thus, keeping the knife that ruined his uniform away from Shizuo himself).

They looked at each other silently, the only sound their ragged breathing, intense gazes filled with pure adrenaline.

...Then teenage hormones did the rest of the work. The next thing they knew, Shizuo's lips were crashing against Izaya's in a violent, messy kiss. It tasted of blood, was inexperienced, awkward, and honestly awful all around.

It was awesome.

They never ended up going to Shinra's, either of them, instead opting to make out for the rest of the evening, then parting and going home when the sun set. The hundreds of unread messages on his phone the only thing reminding Izaya that, ah yes, they did ditch Shinra to chase each other and later make out in some dirty alley. Whoops.

The next morning was... more awkward than expected. The boys had met each other at the school gate and paused; not knowing how to act around the other. Should they ignore each other? Greet each other? In a friendly way? In a provocative way? No doubt, if the blush on Shizuo's face (and his own, Izaya guessed from the heat on his cheeks) was any indication, images of their little make-out session were playing back in full HD glory in both their heads.

They didn't get to ponder on it very long, because they were both accosted by a mildly angry Shinra (which, for him, was a lot, whoops again) who bombarded them with questions like “Where were you guys yesterday?” “There's no way you weren't hurt, why didn't you come see me?” “Why didn't you answer my mails?” “Why didn't you at least tell me you were alive?”.

They both tuned out Shinra, looked at each other, and proceeded to ignore him and get inside the school side by side, earning a few wary and perplexed glances from the other students because “Weren't those two at each other's throats yesterday?”.

They said nothing, but Izaya's satisfied smirk, and Shizuo's embarrassed expression were telling enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Surprisingly, but perhaps not so much, Shizuo was the one to bring it up, weeks later.

“Hey” he started. They were both on the roof, Shizuo lying down in the sun and Izaya sitting nearby with an overly complicated-looking book (and...was that Russian?) in his lap. Izaya replied with a non-committal “hm”, clearly focused on his book.

“We should go out” Shizuo said simply, still looking at the clouds, using his own arms as a cushion for his head.

There were a few seconds of complete silence.

Izaya blinked, moved his gaze from his book to Shizuo's now blushing face, and answered him with a flat “What.”.

“I-I mean”, now Shizuo was flustered, “I think it'd be nice. Cuz' you're cool when you're not being a jerk, and you're not scared of me and stuff, but it's not like Shinra you know? He's kinda weird about it. Did I tell you about how he's tried to dissect me multiple times? Anyway, you're really smart and stuff, and also well you're really, huh, pretty? I mean I don't know if I should say that about a guy but yeah you're good looking and also I really liked ki-ki...kiss--”

“Shizu-chan.” Izaya interrupted Shizuo mid-rant.

“Y-yeah?” Izaya didn't think he'd ever seen Shizuo look so nervous before. It was, dare he say, pretty damn adorable.

“Do I need to remind you we tried to kill each other on our first meeting?”

At that, Shizuo finally moved his gaze from the sky to Izaya, cheeks still red.

“So?” He answered, matter-of-factly, like it wasn't an issue at all.

Izaya looked at him some more, face expressionless aside from gradually pinking cheeks.

He put a bookmark on the page he was reading minutes ago, gently closed the book, then averted his gaze to the side as he muttered his reply.

“... I guess it's fine.”

From his peripheral vision, he saw Shizuo immediately sit up and beam, becoming the sun itself. It was a good thing Izaya was still avoiding his gaze, or he'd be blinded, he thought.

And thus, Ikebukuro's most dangerous couple was formed.

Shinra didn't really understand how the heck it happened, but he was supportive of them getting together. After all, he was trying to get his two friends to get along, and while he had hoped for the two to be friends, them being a couple was just as well.

Kadota seemed surprised at the development, but otherwise didn't comment on it and rolled with it, as he was wont to do.

Their other schoolmates and teachers were another story, but it took one student ending up on the business end of Shizuo's fists and Izaya's knife for daring to say they were “kinda gross” for everyone to get the message and let them be.

And, they figured, maybe it was better for the school if they were left together, the property damage having been greatly reduced since they had officially started dating.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the start feels familiar, it's because I've rearranged the chapters a bit, as well as made some small changes to add some...flavor as well as to fix some typos lol
> 
> Story hasn't changed, so you're not obligated to re-read the previous chapters, but you can if you want haha
> 
> (expect more shenanigans like this to happen again because of how I am as a person)

The one surprising thing about Shizuo and Izaya was how touchy they were. Neither were known for being particularly physically affectionate, and anyone who would dare touch them outside of their family would be in big trouble.

However, together, they were joined at the hip, constantly touching each other whenever they could. It wasn't rare to find them on the roof, Shizuo sleeping in Izaya's lap, or Izaya sitting on Shizuo's as he read yet another complicated book (which, Shizuo learned, was indeed written in Russian, what the fuck, his boyfriend was so smart). Even when simply walking together, it wasn't rare to see Izaya absent mindedly clinging to Shizuo's arm, absorbed by his phone while the blonde took care of bringing them to their planned destination. Hands were held, hugs were given, kisses were sneaked.

In other words, not only were they mushy, but they were also very casual and very public about it.

Obviously, no one dared ask them to stop, and those who did...well, they never did it a second time.

They were not very vocal about it, though, both believing that actions spoke louder than words, preferring to express their affection physically and casually rather than verbally. “I love you”s were never heard in public, and were scarce in private, but neither doubted the other's feelings. They liked each other, they enjoyed hugging, kissing, and there was no need to prove it with words.

Heck, considering they had now been dating for weeks, they were already surprisingly... stable, for a couple of hormonal teenagers. If it weren't for said hormones escalating some simple kisses in full-blown make out sessions, they'd be comparable to an old married couple.

It was gross.

It was wonderful.

Despite what some people may expect, Shizuo wasn't possessive or jealous. He knew Izaya was his, and he was Izaya's, and had no reason to doubt that.

Even when Izaya hung around entire flocks of teenage girls, buttering them up by complimenting them and listening to their problems even when he didn't really care, Shizuo wasn't jealous. He found it weird, sure, not really understanding the point of needing to gain “followers”, as Izaya called them, but so long as he didn't hurt them, then it wasn't Shizuo's business, he decided.

Izaya got numerous confessions, from female and male students alike, but even then Shizuo wasn't jealous, because he knew Izaya would always decline them.

And when Izaya was doing who-knows-what and was unreachable? Yeah, he was worried, but not about cheating. He had a vague idea of the places Izaya liked to frequent to build his information network, and he definitely was not a fan of them.

So yeah, Shizuo wasn't jealous nor possessive.

Izaya, on the other hand, was another story altogether.

People liked to treat Shizuo like he was some kind of dumb beast, but while he agreed that he needed to work on his temper issues, among other things, he wasn't dumb. He was very aware of other people's feelings, no matter how well-hidden.

He felt how Izaya's hand tightened oh-so-slightly around his whenever someone who wasn't any of their mutual friends got a bit too close to him. He saw his body tense and his eyes sharpen when someone was a bit too friendly. He knew the first confession letter he ever got in his locker disappeared mysteriously before he could open it, could feel the piercing gaze whenever he went to meet and refuse the few students brave enough to confess to the one with the reputation of being a monster.

He knew Izaya wasn't exactly jealous, so much as insecure, and Shizuo also knew simply telling him he wouldn't throw him away for someone else wasn't enough, because, as said before, they both believed actions spoke louder than words. Particularly for Izaya, who didn't seem to believe people were even capable of being honest; and that was a whole another can of worms to open, because what kinda environment did Izaya grow up in to not be able to trust anyone's words, not even his own?

But Shizuo realized that, and while he may not know the hows and whys, he did what he could to make Izaya feel appreciated, loved.


	4. Chapter 4

They’d never been to each other’s houses and had only been introduced to each other’s siblings on the way to or from school. Shizuo would invite Izaya at his from time to time, though the other always either refused or accepted but in a different place. Shizuo would have given up had Izaya not occasionally expressed interest in coming over in his subtle, round-about way of his.

That day, Shizuo extended his usual invitation to come to his house to hang out, whether to actually hang out or to “hang out”, he wasn’t picky, he’d like it either way since it was time spent with Izaya. He expected Izaya to say he had to take care of “the monsters”, or to drag him to hang out somewhere else less private (or get them both into trouble, but honestly with them those two activities were synonymous of each other). Instead, he stopped to consider it, then took Shizuo’s hand with a smile.

“Sure, the demons are having a sleepover at a friend’s anyway, so lead the way~.”

“Knowing you, you already know where I live, don’t you?” Shizuo teased.

“You’ll need to pay for such information, Shizu-chan.” Izaya smirked in response and swung their hands as they walked to Shizuo’s house (which, of course, Izaya already knew the exact address of, who did you take him for?).

“Fuck off,” said Shizuo, without any heat, “And stop that”, though he never released Izaya’s hand and didn’t use his strength to keep their hands still either. Izaya laughed.

They walked in companionable silence until they were just at Shizuo’s doorstep, where Izaya suddenly piped up.

“Say, Shizu-chan…”

“Yeah?”

“Did you tell your parents? About us?” He asked, and although his smile was perfectly confident, Izaya’s clammy hand betrayed his nervousness.

“Ah, yeah.” Shizuo answered then quickly added, “Sorry, I should’ve asked you first. Mom’s just so perceptive, and Dad pretty much stared at me until I spilled the beans. Sorry.”

Izaya chuckled at Shizuo’s sheepish expression. Shizuo’s family sounded like a fun bunch. He’d already met Heiwajima Junior a few times when the boy would meet his older brother at the school gates. He was pretty sure Kasuka knew about the both of them, but he also knew he had no reason to tell people. The boy wasn’t particularly talkative.

And, well, it wasn't like they were that secret, anyway. Actually, they were pretty damn public, and it was very likely Shizuo’s parents would have heard about it from elsewhere if they hadn’t gotten the information directly from their son.

Izaya shook his head, “It’s fine, the entire school already knows anyway, we’re not exactly subtle. I was just curious, I guess.”

And he would never say it aloud, but he couldn’t help but feel… nervous when it came to Shizuo’s parents. Obviously he wouldn’t let go of Shizuo even if they didn’t approve, but still, he knew how much family meant to the blonde.

Shizuo squeezed his hand and opened the door, yelling out a ‘I’m home’ which was almost immediately answered by a ‘Welcome home’ coming from somewhere in the living room. Izaya was immediately hit with the realization that this house was so very different from his own. The inside, of course, was different. It looked lived-in, clean, but with random items lying about here and there. It was warm as well, and ambient noise from the television mixed in seamlessly with idle chatter. It was nice. Familial.

Izaya couldn’t help but remember the cold, silent house he would have come back to had he not accepted Shizuo’s invitation.

As if sensing his thoughts, Shizuo squeezed his hand again, then released it as he went to remove his shoes. Izaya did the same, then put on the pair of slippers Shizuo’d given him. They were white and looked like cartoonish bunnies. Cute. He glanced at Shizuo’s, animal-themed as well, though they looked like dogs instead, floppy ears and all.

Of course Shizuo would like dogs (or at least, dog-themed slippers). He was so much like one already. He chuckled. Shizuo blushed but said nothing, guiding him instead towards the living room.

'Well, here goes nothing', Izaya thought and followed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter : Izaya meets the parents. What will happen??????
> 
> (This is an exclusively fluffy fic, you know very well what will happen)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smol new chapter  
> Haven't abandoned this fic, I'm just updating much more casually than DLNA

Izya let himself be led towards the living room, clutching Shizuo’s hand like his life depended on it. Shizuo squeezed his hand reassuringly.

The first person Izaya saw was Kasuka (or “Heiwajima Junior”, as he liked to call the emotionless teenager), who was listlessly petting an incredibly fluffy calico cat. The teen lifted his gaze from the purring animal to stare right into Izaya’s eyes, then nodded and went back to paying attention to the cat.

“You never told me you had a cat.” Izaya accused light-heartedly.

“Never came up. Her name’s Mochi.” Shizuo shrugged.

“Of course it is,” Izaya chuckled, “I bet you were the one to name her.” He smirked at Shizuo, who blushed and was ready to retort when another voice made itself known.

“Actually, I did, but Shizuo’s sweet tooth definitely comes from my side.” A female voice joked, and Izaya whipped his head towards the origin of that voice to find a woman standing in the doorway. The resemblance with the boy standing next to him immediately stood out in Izaya’s mind. The woman looked like an older, more feminine Shizuo, down to the fierce stare and wild (albeit longer and undyed) hair.

Just from glancing at her once, did Izaya know he did  _ not  _ want to have this woman’s disapproval.

Her eyes quickly flitted to their joined hands, then to the slippers at Izaya’s feet, and looked back at his face with a friendly smile.

“You must be Izaya-kun then. Loverboy here spoke a lot about you.” She nodded towards her eldest son.

“Mom!” Shizuo screeched, red as a tomato, “Not another word!”

The woman only grinned in response, and Izaya quickly mirrored the expression.

“Actually, please keep going, I’m curious about what dear Shizu-chan here had to say about me.” He smirked at the flustered blonde.

“Oh, you know, he said a lot about how smart you are, and how soft your hair feels, and how your eyes look like, and I quote—” And then her mouth was covered by Shizuo’s hands to stop her from revealing more incriminating information about her son’s inner thoughts that he had a tendency to express aloud.

“Alright that’s enough!” Shizuo said nervously, and despite being prevented from speaking, the woman’s eyes crinkled with amusement.

“He also said he liked your butt.” A monotone voice piped up, revealing the biggest traitor of the family: Shizuo’s own little brother. The blonde looked at him in betrayal, then slowly sat down on the floor with his face in his hands, Mochi rubbing against him to comfort him. Kasuka offered him a bottle filled with light pink liquid as a peace offering, and Shizuo accepted it, grumbling all the while. Izaya laughed at the scene.

The woman came closer to Izaya and her eyes softened in a gentle smile.

“It’s nice to finally meet you,” she said, “You can call me Namiko.”

“Likewise, Namiko-san.” He said and bowed politely.

“My, how polite!” She laughed, “You could stand to learn a thing or two from your boyfriend, ‘Shizu-chan’.” She teased Shizuo using Izaya’s nickname, giving her son a shit-eating grin as he protested.

Oh, Izaya thought, he definitely liked this woman.


End file.
